gangwarsrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Blueprint
Summary Blueprints can be bought in the Blueprint Shop (F4 -> Items -> Blueprint Shop) Weapon Blueprints Pistols *Rusty Glock ( Level 10 ) *Rusty USP ( Level 20 ) *Rusty Desert Eagle ( Level 30 ) *Glock ( Level 40 ) *USP ( Level 50 ) *Desert Eagle ( Level 60 ) Automatics *Rusty Mac 10 ( Level 5 ) *Rusty UMP-45 ( Level 10 ) *Mac 10 ( Level 15 ) *Rusty MP-5 ( Level 20 ) *UMP-45 ( Level 25 ) *Rusty TMP ( Level 30 ) *MP-5 ( Level 35 ) *Rusty Galil ( Level 40 ) *TMP ( Level 45 ) *Rusty Famas ( Level 50 ) *Galil ( Level 55 ) *Rusty M4A1 ( Level 60 ) *Famas ( Level 65 ) *M4A1 ( Level 70 ) *AK-47 ( Level 75 ) *Steyr Aug ( Level 80 ) *SG552 ( Level 85 ) *P-90 ( Level 90 ) *M4-CMAG ( Level 95 ) *M249 ( Level 99 ) Sniper Rifles *Rusty Scout ( Level 10 ) *DSR-1 ( Level 20 ) *Scout ( Level 30 ) *FN Ballista ( Level 40 ) *D3/AU-1 ( Level 50 ) *G3SG1 ( Level 60 ) *Koch G3 ( Level 70 ) *AS-50 ( Level 80 ) *AWP ( Level 90 ) *PSG-90 ( Level 99 ) Shotguns *Rusty M3 ( Level 10 ) *M3 Shotgun ( Level 20 ) *Spas 12 ( Level 30 ) *Mossberg 500 ( Level 40 ) *XM-1014 ( Level 50 ) *Charged Spas-12 ( Level 60 ) *Charged Mossberg 500 ( Level 70 ) *Charged XM-1014 ( Level 80 ) *Bulk Cannon ( Level 90 ) *Charged Bulk Cannon ( Level 99 ) Armor Blueprints Human Armor Human Gangland Armor Set *Bandana *Basketball Shirt *Striped Trackies *Sport Gloves *Jordans Human Riot Armor Set *Riot Helmet *Riot Armor *Kevlar Shinguards *Kevlar Riot Gloves *Military Boots Human Scout Armor Set *Scouting Brace *Light Scout Armor *Armored Scouting Pants *Scouting Gloves *Scouting Boots Human Tactical Armor Set *Tactical Helmet *Tactical Breastplate *Tactical Leg Armor *Shielded Gloves *Light Armored Boots Human Commander Armor Set *Commander Helmet *Commander Breastplate *Commander Leg Armor *Armored Gloves *Armored Boots Human Titan Armor Set *Titan Helmet *Titan Breastplate *Titan Leg Armor *Titan Gloves *Titan Boots Ibin Armor Ibin Ibix Armor *Ibix Sensory Unit *Ibix Frame *Ibix Kinetics *Ibix Resisters *Ibix Grips Ibin Osirix Armor *Osirix Sensory Unit *Osirix Frame *Osirix Kinetics *Osirix Resistors *Osirix Grips Ibin Tanix Armor *Tanix Sensory Unit *Tanix Frame *Tanix Kinetics *Tanix Resisters *Tanix Grips Ibin Nefarus Armor *Nefarus Sensory Unit *Nefarus Frame *Nefarus Kinetics *Nefarus Resisters *Nefarus Grips Ibin Scribal Armor *Scribal Sensory Unit *Scribal Frame *Scribal Kinetics *Scribal Resisters *Scribal Grips Ibin Sol Armor *Sol Sensory Unit *Sol Frame *Sol Kinetics *Sol Resisters *Sol Grips Miscellaneous Blueprints Upgrade Blueprints *Armor Upgrade Blueprint *Weapon Upgrade Blueprint Accessory Blueprints *Accessory Blueprint Orb Blueprints *Stasis *Glitch *Infinite Changelog In 1.0 and beta, blueprints could only be acquired by buying them, finding them, or farming drugs. The blueprints could be found in random locations in the map, but they functioned differently than dropped items. They were not floating icons, instead, they were like props that you could pick up. In 2.0 however, blueprints can be bought from the shop. The only blueprints that have to be found are orb blueprints, and they are dropped from golems, spiders, shock crusaders and undead. Category:Items Category:Blueprints